creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
My Earliest Dream
Like most people, I have bizarre dreams. Some are humorous, some are scary, and some, I just can't make heads or tails of. But I highly doubt I'll forget one of the earliest and strangest dreams I ever had. To this day, I don't know whether I was hallucinating, dreaming, or some mixture of the two. Either way, it was very weird. Unfortunately, I do not remember it in its entirety, but I do recall some of the more weird parts of this dream. Just to be honest, it really wasn't "scary" for me, just very surreal and odd. This occurred around 1995 or 1996. At the time, my family didn't have much money. My father worked late into the night, so it was my mother, my brother, and myself who went to bed at night. Again, we didn't have a very high income, so we had to share one large bed. And by "large", I mean that we had to put two beds together so we could all fit inside of it. Anyway, if memory serves me right, this occurred during the summer. I believe the air conditioner was on, and it was making this low, droning sound (like most ACs do nowadays). That noise was keeping me awake, but I didn't make too much of a fuss because I remember my mother and my brother were already sleeping. So, I just laid there on my side of the bed, wide awake. I was to the right of my mother, and my brother was on her left. The door to the bedroom was slightly ajar, and a faint light was pouring in from the living room (yes, it was very small house we lived in. Remember, we didn't have a lot of money). So this is where it all started: I remember focusing on a shadow on the upper left corner of the wall in front of me. It didn't have any particular shape, it was a shadow. I remember thinking that it may have been the air conditioner's shadow, because the AC was attached to the wall at the time (not a window). So, for some reason, perhaps boredom, I just gazed at it. And then suddenly, to my surprise, it began taking shape right before my eyes. Yes, it began forming something else as opposed to the dark, lumpy form it had initially been. I just stared at it in amazement, and then I saw it convert into a silhouette of Pochahontas, the Disney animated character. I couldn't believe it. It looked the side of her face, with her nose and hair and everything. And that's what triggered the subsequent chain of weird events... As I said earlier, I can't remember everything that happened or in the same order, but I'll try. I remember sitting up in bed, and I remember hearing music. It wasn't scary or distorted music. On the contrary, it sounded peaceful and pleasant, like music you'd hear when you watch the Weather Channel or in an Elevator. It didn't seem to be coming from another room or outside, more like in my head, as if I were wearing headphones when I heard this music. That's when I turned around, and I saw an image on my wall. It looked like a movie being played on a projector, but with perfect quality, almost like a television. I saw something that appeared like a cartoon. For the sake of comparison, if you've ever seen a Lucky Charms commercial from the 90's or early 2000's the animation and style looked very similar to that. I saw a bunch of animated kids looking cheerful and happy while wearing mittens, jackets, and earmuffs, all riding down a snowy hill on some kind of skis that apparently could hold them all. And in the middle of these kids was a large snowman. Imagine a typical snowman with a top hat (that was blue, if I remember correctly), coals for both eyes and the mouth, with a carrot for a nose. I simply remember staring at this jovially-awkward scene for a few moments with that halyconic tune playing. Then all of a sudden, the snowman turned to me. '' But he didn't look so happy anymore. He was glaring'' at me, as if he didn't like it that I was staring at him and those kids. I received his "message" and I looked away. The next thing I remember is feeling sand in my bed with my left hand. Yes, I remember ''feeling ''it (which reinforces my belief that I may not have been dreaming, just having a very strong hallucination). It wasn't a lot of sand, just like a small pile of it in the middle of my bed. The next thing I remember was a little creepy, but not terrifying. I remember I owned an action-figure back in the mid 90's that I used to like. It was this alien-monster thing with red, warty skin, a clump of black and white hair on its head, and a face with a weird mouth. If I could make a comparison, it almost looked like a ''Predator ''(from the popular movie franchise) without the mask. For some reason, I remember actually hopping out of bed, and seeing that action-figure neatly standing upright at my door, as if someone deliberately put it there like that. Remember, my door was slightly open, so I opened it up a little to see ''another ''monster-alien action figure right behind the first one. And then I saw another one, and another one, and another one still. There was a whole line of them standing up-right from the door of my bedroom to the kitchen. Speaking of my kitchen, my kitchen was to the right of my living room. When my eyes looked up to see where the alien-monster hybrids were coming from, I saw a giant, life-sized version of this action-figure, standing in the shadowy part of the kitchen where the faint light wasn't hitting. It was almost as if this thing was the mother alien and these little toys lined up at my bedroom door were the children. And finally, the last thing I remember. I remember going into my living room. And for some reason, I looked up at a framed photograph of my brother on the wall, a school photo. I saw nothing unusual at first, but then, for some odd reason, his portrait began fading into darkness. His face became obscured, and the background did too. All I saw left in the image was his eyes. And strangely enough, they seemed to be glowing white. And lastly, I remember having a lamp that clung from my ceiling with a nice little shade on it. For some reason, I remember seeing it "float" the living room to the kitchen, and when it did, it made a peculiar sound. This is going to sound very strange, but I remember hearing that "you discovered a secret!" sound from The Legend of Zelda series. It's mostly found in the older Zelda games, and the sound I heard came directly from Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past. And that's all I remember from this dream. To this day, I really have no idea what went on. A theory my father had proposed to me was that I was sick with a fever. I've heard strong fevers in children can cause hallucinations in addition to their over-active imaginations. So, perhaps this is what happened. But ultimately, I'll never know for sure. And I find it amazing that, after all of these years, it's still with me to this day. Category:Dreams/Sleep